Guilty Pleasure
by switmikan74
Summary: Both of them indulged in a make believe guilty pleasure that only the two of them could understand. And they could never really ponder how they come so far with this rotting excitement in their soul.


**Title: **Guilty Pleasure

**Pairing: **AkaFuri

**Genre:**Romance/General

**For: **SpiritofLove961

**Warning: **This is yaoi, yes, realyaoi with not only implied sex but real action sex. Err, PWP. Crappy , so back away slowly before you witness my failure. Q.Q

**OoOoO**

It was their very own guilty pleasure.

They didn't mean to keep it a secret, really. They didn't mean to hide their relationship away. If you would ask them, they would tell you without shame.

Maybe, it was their own twisted ways to spice up this strange bond between them.

Maybe, it was the anxiety that plagued their heart every time they ventured out of the city on days when they don't have any classes just to visit Akashi's private onsen.

Maybe, it was the guilt that scorches their mind every time they lay side by side. The guilt churns in their stomach for keeping secrets from their friends but it still was undeniably so _good_ for them.

Maybe, it was the sense of freedom that the onsen gave them. The rush of liberty that prodded their consciousness to be just reckless and careless for once because no one is watching them sang loudly in the silence of the bathhouse.

Either way, lying felt so good for once for them not to indulge in. It felt so good telling them white lies every time he came home and he felt so alive every time he had to hide the bruises and hickeys left by his possessive lover from everyone as if he was playing a game that he ought to win just because.

And here they are again, the silence of the surrounding almost deafens the moans and groans that came out from his bruised lips. It's so loud with its own form of judgment that it made the butterflies in his stomach flutter uncontrollably.

_They felt so bad that it's so good._

"Aka—akashi-k-kun!" Furihata gasped as Akashi pressed him between the solid rocks of the bath and his own solid chest, the biting kisses made him squirm in pleasure.

_When did they become so naughty? _He wanted to ask the both of them, _when did it become just the two of them that always matter between them?_

"Kouki," Akashi panted, lightly nuzzling between the juncture of the brunette's neck and shoulder. "Kouki."

"Ah… Ah… Ah—ka—shi!"

Everything seems so blurry in his peripheral vision, the only one he can see clearly is Akashi.

Akashi nipped the sensitive skin of his Kouki just below his ears making the boy moan, his head throwing back slightly and indirectly offering the hungry man more skin.

Akashi pulled back slightly and Furihata whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Tsk." Akashi gazed at the lost look of the Seirin player, "Such an easy boy, you are, Kouki. That's why you're mine."

Furihata nodded even though he didn't catch any word that the Rakuzan captain had said. He wrapped his arms around the man, a move that softly made the water splash around them making him realized that they were still indeed in the hot spring.

"We sh—should g-go to the room now, Ak—akasi-kun…" His voice quivered from the pleasure that Akashi initiated between them, his hips involuntarily moved against the redhead's.

The spark it caused between them heated their already hot body though the steam hide them away from any prying eyes that might come around—though it was not likely but it could be.

"Why?" Akashi nipped Furihata's ear, a smirk playing across his lips, "You don't want to dirty the water here?"

Furihata groaned at the low voice that his partner was using, the tone practically purrs of the things he wanted to do to him.

Akashi's mouth seems extra workaholic today as it descended down slowly from his ears to his neck until it reaches his perky pink nipples; the hardened nub was engulfed by the hot wet cavern of the redhead's mouth while the other was played with the captain's hand.

Akashi sucked idly, cautiously and painstakingly slow before forcefully biting the nub eliciting a loud moan from the shaking man.

Furihata throws his head back at the building pleasure in his lower part, the fire in his stomach sends him at the edge but it was still not enough. It was still not enough for him to fall down the cliff of delectable orgasm.

Akashi had pinned him down on the rocks, his lower body not getting any attention and the man was clearly teasing him.

"Akashi-kun…" He whined, rutting under the water but the only friction he could get was the rough movement of the hot water. Akashi refuses to heed his obvious request. "Akashi-kun… please… AH~"

The high-pitched moan escaped him without his notice when Akashi decided to take pity on him and put a knee in between him giving him something to get some friction from.

"Akashi-kun!" His voice is getting louder as he shamelessly rut against the man. "Aka—akashi-ku—kun~… so… good… mo—more!"

A sudden intrusive finger poked through his quivering hole, still slightly loose from their previous round a few hours ago. Akashi lazily thrust the digit in and out and Furihata thrust back as much as he could before whining for more.

Akashi raised his brow at the vocal request of his mousy lover before smirking and capturing those luscious lips with his own, wasting no time in invading the wet cavern of Kouki.

Their tongue battled for dominance though they know who would win no matter what, Furihata sucked Akashi's tongue softly taking the man by surprise giving him time to push the wet muscle out and invades Akashi's own.

Akashi put another digit in and made a scissoring gesture inside Furihata's walls, fingers busy finding that certain spot before adding another digit again to spread Furihata more.

Furihata moaned loudly suddenly and Akashi knew he found it again as if he already memorized the boy's inside perfectly well. He prodded the sweet spot mercilessly, not giving his Kouki enough time to catch his breath with the endless moans he keeps keening.

The touches and kisses of the man he loves send him seeing stars and he came loudly, hips rutting restlessly on Akashi's leg as he tried to ride his orgasm.

"Had your share of fun, Kouki?" He blushes at the voice of Akashi, an octave lower than his original tone and it made him shiver pleasantly. "Don't think it would be over just like that. Our little game is just starting."

Akashi all but purred making Furihata even hotter than he was previously before.

"Akashi-kun…" The words that were supposed to follow suit was eaten by the loud moan he made from being entered without so much as a warning but the sudden pulling out of the fingers and the sharp thrust Akashi immediately made.

Furihata reflexively tightened tensely.

"Akashi-kun… Akashi-kun…" He sobbed at the sharp pain that shoots through his spine at Akashi's harsh pace. "Aka—shi—kun!"

Akashi's eyes softened at the pained expression of Furihata and slowed down, his thrust became more careful and relax.

A pair of lips touches his own and Furihata opened his eyes to meet the piercing but gentle gaze of Akashi. He didn't hesitate to reply.

"Akashi-kun… I…" He said in between of their erratic kissing, "…love… you… ah! Hah… ha...un! "

Their frantic touches and their hurried kisses seem to slow down at Furihata's declaration. A second pause was all it took for Akashi's perplex reaction to disappear replaced by a warm gaze.

Akashi kissed Furihata's forehead before kissing both his cheeks and then his eyelids and the base of his neck before capturing his lips softly, "I love Kouki too…"

The careful thrusts of Akashi speed up once more when a sudden movement of his made Furihata loses all his senses and moaned and groaned loudly again.

"Kouki… so tight… hah… hah…"

Their touches burnt their skin as the guilt settled in both their stomach again. The silence that they enveloped with their pleasured moans made the anxiety even more frustratingly satisfying as they remembered the suspicions of each their friends heightened.

"Akashi-kun!F-fa-faster!" He gasped loudly, their wild movement makes the water that they were in splashes and moves so much.

Akashi tightened his hold on the rock and pulled Furihata closer to him, their chest flushed against each other as he pounded the man relentlessly; the gasps that escaped his mouth make it more pleasurable for Furihata.

The coiling pleasure in his stomach knotted in such a great way that it was just so _good._

His other hand wrapped around Furihata's ignored weeping cock and he gripped it firmly before giving it a few tug making the brunette in his arms even more generous with his keening.

"Akashi-kun!Akashi-kun!" Furihata called blindly, arms tightening around the redhead as he sees whiteness from the pleasure building up in his stomach.

Akashi gave another firm tug and hard thrusts on the man's sweet spot before he felt Furihata shivered uncontrollably.

He gave off a final moan before he comes in the water once more, the addicting burnt of the friction made by Akashi in his walls made him dizzy with pleasure.

He moves his asshole frantically on Akashi's sliding cock to ride his orgasm and for Akashi to finish too.

"Kouki… so good… so good… ah…un…"

"Ah! Ah~kashi!"

"Kouki… Kouki! Kouki… hah… ha…. Hahh… ah…Ah!"

Furihata's erratic movement and unrestrained mewls sent Akashi over the edge, he saw stars as he continued to pound Furihata's inside, the sweet friction when Furihata tightened around his throbbing cock made him come a few minutes later with a loud groan.

"Hah… ha…" He panted as he nuzzled Furihata.

"Aka—Akashi-kun…" Furihata's quiet call brought him back from his lust-filled world.

"Let's go to our room, eh, Kouki?" He whispered coolly on the brunette's ear, "Let's cool down there, shall we?"

Furihata blushed before nodding his head. He did not protest like he used to when Akashi picked him up and wrapped him in his arms.

This was their very own guilty pleasure. Something that had become a game to them like a dangerous cat and mouse chase between their friends and themselves, the secret that the two made the day Furihata said yes.

It was not supposed to be a secret really, he was supposed to tell them but every time Akashi would capture his lips, he seems to forget what he was supposed to be doing.

Their relationship was not really taboo but just thinking that it might be, as if they were in their very own drama, the excitement of getting caught keeps on burning their shame away.

So, they kept on disappearing at the oddest time on the oddest days just to visit the little private onsen that hold all their lust-filled escapade away from everyone without a care in the world because the only thing that really mattered to them is their own.

To them, making a silly secret that had everyone at edge was the greatest littletrivial dirty guilty pleasure they could ever indulge in.

End…

Gawd, that was shameful of me! XD, yeah, that was some rotten M-rated fic there, ha?

I'm sorry for its crappiness! I tried! I really do! But this was rewritten so many times that the further I get myself into, the deeper the sappiness it became. Heck my original plan was Akashi and Furihata having break-up sex! And gawd that was some sappy beginning, body, and ending!

Hahahahahaha! Yeah, whoever indulged the fic from the beginning until the end, here is some virtual Shirukou for you for having that saint-like patience! XD

Q.Q, I really tried.

But oh well, I am better at reading PWP than creating one. So, sorry SpiritofLove961for this devastating outcome! Tehee…

*hides from totamtoes*

W-well, at least you get to see some AkaFuri action? Err, Review?

And here's a funny thing that happened in my health class back in high school when you have a loveable gay teacher:

Teacher: Why settle on boring explanation when you could do better with graphic demonstration?

Students: O.o

Me: *gawked with my mouth open*

And yes, he was saying this as he teaches us Sex Ed.

XD, oh, sir! You and your humour!


End file.
